Treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB), such as obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), by continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) flow generator systems involves the continuous delivery of air (or other breathable gas) pressurized above atmospheric pressure to the airways of a human or other mammalian patient via a conduit and a mask. Typically, the mask fits over the mouth and/or nose of the patient. Pressurized air flows to the mask and to the airways of the patient via the nose and/or mouth. As the patient exhales, carbon dioxide gas may collect in the mask. A washout vent in the mask or conduit discharges the exhaled gas from the mask to atmosphere.
The washout vent is normally located in the mask or near the mask in the gas delivery conduit coupled to the mask. The washout of gas through the vent to the atmosphere removes exhaled gases to prevent carbon dioxide build-up, and hence “rebreathing”, which represent a health risk to the mask wearer. Adequate gas washout is achieved by selecting a vent size and configuration that allows a minimum safe washout flow at a low operating CPAP pressure, which typically can be as low as 4 cm H2O for adults and 2 cm H2O for children.
Noise is a significant issue in CPAP treatment for the patient and/or the patient's bed partner. Excessive noise can lead to patients being non-compliant with the CPAP therapy. One source of noise is the exhaust through the vent in the mask or conduit. The flow of gas through the vent creates noise as it exits to and interacts with the atmosphere. Noise can adversely affect patient and bed-partner comfort, depending on both the magnitude and character of the noise. Further, bi-level gas delivery regimes tend to generate more noise than do constant level gas delivery regimes. This is thought to be due to the extra turbulence created by the gas accelerating and decelerating as it cycles between relatively low and relatively high pressures in the bi-level gas delivery systems.
“Air Jetting” out of the vents is also a significant issue. Air jetting, or lack of diffusion in the vent, involves a high-velocity jet stream of exhaust gases blowing onto obstacles (such as bedding, bed partner, or even onto the mask wearer themselves). This not only causes a significant increase in noise due to a sudden change in velocity of the exhausted air, but the high-velocity jet stream also creates great discomfort for the bed partner or mask wearer as a result of “wind chill”.
Exemplary devices to reduce noise associated with gas washout are Respironics' Whisper Swivel 11, Weinmann's SilentFlow 2, Weinmann's Noise Suppressor, ResMed MAP's Aero-Click, Fisher & Paykel's Aclaim 2, and Drager's E-Vent.
Other exemplary devices to reduce noise associated with gas washout are ResMed's Gore-Tex membrane vent, ResMed's stainless steel laser-cut orifices, and ResMed's Porex or sintered plastic vent. For example, see PCT Publication No. WO 2006/069415, published Jul. 6, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
There is a long felt and continuing need to reduce the noise associated with the washout or venting of exhaled gases. Reducing the noise of gas being exhausted from a mask or conduit can significantly improve the user friendliness of the CPAP treatment.